


Sparkly Rainbow Blood [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (for the lulz), Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, God Tier Powers, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Let's have a thing where going God Tier has made the humans' genetic material and other bodily fluids sparkly and rainbow colored. Then let's take that thing and make it into another thing where we see the reactions of all the trolls to this. GOGOGO!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkly Rainbow Blood [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparkly Rainbow Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/365726) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Sparkly%20Rainbow%20Blood.mp3) | 18:38 | 17.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sparkly-rainbow-blood) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
